Aftermath and Regeneration
by Krac
Summary: --FIN-- One year after 'Chaos and Destiny' everyone is moving on with their lives unaware of the Sinister plot unfolding in the shadows.
1. In the Air Tonight

Disclaimer…I don't own Evo…The people who do wouldn't do all the nasty things I've done to their characters…I also don't own anything 'borrowed' from the Marvel universe…because…well I don't.

Muahahahahaha! I'm back…I have done little more than sit at my computer while my stories have come forth like the Alien…eww…any one got some glass cleaner? 

This is for Ish, Star-of-Chaos, Pixie-Flyer, Animee Addicted, That One Person, AthenaAlpha, bad-girl4, PrplPenguin56, Samm16, Treacle-Antlers, BlackTom, Pyewackt of Vatiaila and all of those who read and never review…I know you're out there…

****

****

**Aftermath and Regeneration**

****

**One**

A light wind sang through the trees surrounding the Xavier Institute, birds sang and the sun shone gently.  It was a picture perfect late spring day.  From the direction of the large main house a shadow detached itself and moved deep into the trees lush shade.  At first this pilgrimage had been a ritual, but over the course of the year the visits grew less frequent.  Now the shadow only made its way to the glade at the centre of the woods when she felt a need for peace and tranquility.  Or for special occasions.

Today's outing had been spurred by both.  It had been one year today.  Three hundred and sixty five days-and every last one of them felt like a dream to the mutant known only as Rogue. It was as if the events of the last winter and spring had happened to another girl.  She **really **hadn't decided to go 'undercover' to thwart Magneto.  She hadn't accidentally absorbed the whole of Carol Danvers gaining the other girl's super strength, invulnerability and ability to fly.  She hadn't helped her friend Bender die when he had been horribly injured. 

But one thing seemed farthest away to Rogue now than any other-Cypher.  The mutant hacker who had asked for Rogue's help in freeing the Acolytes from Magneto's iron rule and stranger yet had become one of Rogue's closest friends.  A survivor at any cost Cypher had given her life to save Rogue.  Sometimes it boggled the mind.

"Chère?  You out here?" 

Rogue turned and faced the most surreal development in her life since her friend's unfortunate demise-her boyfriend Remy Lebeau.  He too had lost a friend and team-mate with Cypher's fall and their mutual grief had cut through all of the very valid reasons Rogue had had for not pursuing a relationship.  Although at first she had been very reluctant to give in and trust the charming thief-they had been helped along by their friends.  

Rogue still hadn't thought of a suitable way to get even with St. John for locking her and Remy in the Danger Room until they had worked things out-or the New Mutants for helping him do it for that matter.  The real art of revenge was keeping everyone in suspense, and John still had his guts in a twist when ever Rogue looked at him.  Sometimes that was more than enough for her.

Even though Rogue's powers kept them from touching, Remy had been insistent and slowly they had been working through things; like his fear of commitment, her distrust and Wolverine's sincere wish to gut the Cajun for even thinking about Rogue.  Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and Rogue fought her instinct to back away, Remy's breath was warm on her neck, "What you doin' out here _beb_?"

"It's been a year Rem," Rogue sighed and fingered the tattered piece of paper she had stuck in her pocket before heading outside-Asli's final letter-the one that Lance had delivered to Rogue personally the day of the hacker's funeral.

The tension that appeared in Remy's arms told Rogue that he was thinking; the mention of Asli's had that effect on those who had known her.  "It has _chère. We come a long way since then __hein?" _

"Some farther than others," Rogue smirked and turned to face him, "It's gotten easier but I still miss her."

"Den Remy thinks you got lucky having de Ragin' Cajun as your own personal worry stone," he hugged her close and kept his voice light-but Rogue wasn't fooled; "Mebbe you need to rub Remy a bit…dat always makes him happy…"

Spinning Rogue pulled away from Remy rolling her eyes, "Sure Swamp Rat, I know it'd make you happy but I don't hear you offering to make me happy."

"You want Remy to rub you?" a dangerous gleam lit his black and red eyes as he reached a hand out to tickle Rogue's stomach.

Using all of the grace she had gained from her martial arts training Rogue danced away from him and headed back towards the Mansion.  Her green eyes were shining as Remy caught up to her and trapped her gloved hand in his-their fingers intertwined; the sadness of the day was temporarily forgotten.

**************************

"Piotr?" Kitty Pryde lifted a hesitant hand to the door and knocked, "Illyana's play starts at seven…we've gotta like get going."

There was no answer and Kitty had to sigh-they had gone through this routine twelve times in the last year.  Normally, everyone at the Institute let Piotr hide himself away on the anniversary of Asli's death but there had been no way to schedule a school play around his moods.  The world could not stop just because Piotr Rasputin hadn't gotten over Asli's death. As much as Kitty remembered the 'favour' the hacker had asked of her, there were days when it was difficult loving a man who loved a ghost. 

Loosing her patience Kitty pushed the door open and walked in, "Piotr you can come back and be a hermit but your sister is counting on you to be there tonight."

The changes brought in him over the last year plucked at Kitty's heart strings-normally quiet by nature there were weeks at a time when the only people he would talk to where Rogue or Illyana.  That of course was when Piotr wasn't locked in the studio he had built himself on the Xavier property, painting dark, violent pieces of art that were selling well in New York City.  His dark hair was shaggy and uncut and he often sported the shadow of a beard because he no longer thought of simple things like shaving. 

It saddened the X-Woman to know that if it wasn't for the support of Rogue, Remy, John, Illyana and herself; Piotr's grief would have eaten him alive.  Knowing that was the last thing Asli would have wanted was the only thing that kept Kitty hanging in.  That and her own stubborn refusal to let go of the sensitive, artistic young man she had fallen for.  Kitty had let go without a fight once before and she'd be damned if she'd do it again.

On soft feet she moved to the bed and sat lightly beside Piotr-who was curled on his side re-reading Asli's last letter to him.  The rational jealous urge to pluck it from his hands and shred it to bits surged through Kitty and in an attempt to stop herself she ran her hand over Piotr's dark head. Her action seemed to spur him as Piotr shoved the note under his pillow and rolled his large frame off of the bed, "I was almost ready Katya…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence; it was quite obvious that he had been half-way through dressing when the siren song of his depression had called him back.  Piotr's lower half was clothed in the perfectly tailored black dress pants that Remy had talked him into buying 'to look good for de _femmes', while his tight white undershirt was the only thing clinging to his muscular upper body.  _

Kitty sucked in a breath; some times one forgot just how muscular Piotr was-he was such a gentle person-but in his state of undress it was perfectly clear. The tiny black spade tattoo that all of the former Acolytes had gotten on their right shoulder was the only break in the expanse of lightly tanned skin.  Ripping her eyes away with regret Kitty got off the bed and moved to the door, "No problem, I'll wait for you downstairs.  Rogue and Remy are coming with us…Illyana would be disappointed if her idol didn't come see her as the lead in the Wizard of Oz."

"Thank you for understanding Katya." 

Kitty nodded and clenched her teeth and forced a smile-she really didn't understand. Why was it after everything they'd been through together Piotr couldn't love her as much as he loved the memory of Asli Fraser?

**************************

Her hips swayed as she walked and she knew they were watching her move-she didn't need to tap into her empathy to know that.  Her feline grace ensured that no matter where she went men would stand up and pay attention.  Purposely, she strode through the reception room and past the milky face of the assistant who tried to stop her, "Miss? I'm afraid…"

"No," her voice was a dark purr like razor blades covered in velvet as she measured the lackey with her cold grey eyes and evil smile on her seductive lips, "Not yet you aren't."

A blush appeared on the young man's face as he tried to summon coherent sentences, "But…You can't go in there…the doctor…"

"Is expecting me." She turned away and strutted to the double door that led to the main office throwing it wide.

The room was spacious enough, decorated in the sparse modern style that most decorators favoured-it told you nothing of the man who owned it. He sat at the large chrome and glass desk watching her entrance with distracted amusement, "Its okay Barclay…she has an appointment."

Silently, Barclay shut the doors and left the odd couple alone.  The man at the desk rose and smiled coldly at the woman-his dark eyes revealing nothing, "So nice to see you again Malice, I understand by your little visit that you found what I was looking for."

"Of course Nathaniel," Malice smiled just as coldly but keeping the edge of flirtatiousness in her voice as she lifted the briefcase in her hand, "Would you like to see what I've done for you?"

His eyes didn't even flicker over the dark pants, crisp white shirt or the tight black corset she wore-it disappointed Malice that no matter what she did she could not get a reaction out of Dr. Nathaniel Essex.  But that didn't stop her from trying.  Neither did his constant reminders of her debt to him-that was a fact she was well aware of.  "Bring them here."  Essex's voice didn't leave room to argue.

Setting the case down Malice opened it handing him the file folders she had gathered, "First we have Phillipa Sontag also known as 'Arclight'-she can send shockwaves through anything she hits…quite destructive when she wants to be.  Michael Baer or 'Blockbuster' has intense strength and is nearly invulnerable…a human wall but not very bright.  Prizm no other name, he channels and amplifies energy into light…a little sociopathic…but that's a good thing.  Kim Il Sung, the 'Scrambler'-he can cause other mutants abilities to malfunction or burn out.  He's useless as a fighter but he'll help get us in.  Vertigo-again no other name causes dizziness and nausea with a field her body produces.  Kodiak Noatak… 'Harpoon'…he throws energy spears that disturb the central nervous system…"

"And the ones I asked you to recruit?" Essex shuffled through the files as if he were looking at a menu not a roster of mutant killers for hire. 

Malice rolled her eyes and pulled the last two files out, "Janos Quested or 'Riptide' is a complete psychopath…"

"Coming from you that's quite a recommendation."  

"Quite." Malice ground her teeth-it wouldn't do to show just how much she hated Quested-Essex would bring it back to haunt her, "He's still playing with his shuriken.  I had to cover up for him when we had our 'talk'."

When she stopped Essex was still watching her, like a snake watches a mongoose waiting for her next move.  Malice internally rolled her eyes and dropped the last file, "I had Greycrow recruit Victor Creed for obvious reasons…the report I got was that as long as there was killing we could count on Sabertooth."

 "Excellent," Essex stood and gave Malice his own approximation of a warm smile, "Contact them all. I want my Marauders ready to move in two weeks."

"Done." Picking up her case but leaving the files Malice started to leave Essex's office.

"Oh and Malice," she turned when he called her back; his face was as neutral as ever-it made her all the more suspicious of his motives, "Try to play nice with Riptide and Sabertooth…I wouldn't want to have to take my 'gift' back because you couldn't cooperate."

It took all of her control to bring an accepting look to her face, "Of course Dr. Essex…"

"No," his voice sent shivers up her spine, "Use my real name."

"I will obey you…" Malice choked on the word 'obey'; "Sinister."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I don't own the song 'In the Air Tonight' it belongs to Phil Collins...but I prefer the Holly McNarland cover…

**Phil Collins – In the Air Tonight**

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord  
  
Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am  
Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies  
  
And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord  
  
Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget  
It's the first time and the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence, oh no you don't fool me  
Because the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you and me  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord  
I can feel it coming in the air, I can feel it coming in the air  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life  
  
I can feel it coming in the air, I can feel it coming in the air  
I've been waiting for this moment all my li... fe  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life 


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Two**

****

Lights flashed off the surface of the whiskey in his glass, but he was too focused on the alcohol to pay much mind to the annoying red tinted flashes.  Trying to force his hand to not shake Scott tossed the fiery liquid down his throat without even a grimace; it was his own personal ritual.  "You're a little young to be hitting the hard stuff Bub." A gruff voice interjected over his shoulder.

Scott didn't even glace up-Logan's growl was distinct even amongst the din of the dingy bar; "I may be but Alonzo Bartley isn't…Go ahead and tell the Professor.  He'll probably know when I stumble in later tonight any way." 

Without asking permission the feral man sat next to the teen and motioned the bartender for a drink, "I'm not gonna rat on ya. You get one freebie…if I catch you here again it's another story. Yeah, I'll have what my friend here is having."

"Scotch on the rocks," the bartender nodded and looked pointedly at Scott, "You havin' another."

"No ice this time." 

The barkeep quirked an eyebrow at the younger man's request-it was after all his fifth drink in less than two hours, "Special occasion?"

Logan cleared his throat and gave the man a dark look, "We're toasting a friend."

Shutting up the bartender moved to the glasses and bottles to pour the drinks, setting them down in front of the men then leaving them to their own devices.  They sipped in silence both neither willing to break and talk first.  Lacking in experience with such things Scott spoke looking into his glass, "I feel like I should have been punished…it's been a year…"

"From the looks of things," Logan answered sternly unused to this kind of emotional conversation, "You've been doin' a good enough job punishing yourself."

Slamming his drink down Scott whirled on Logan; emboldened by the scotch swirling through his bloodstream, "What the hell do you know about it?"

"Yeah 'cause I don't know anything about making mistakes," the reply was caustic.

"It was my fault." Scott's tone moved from anger to self-pity, "She would have gotten clear if I hadn't been for me."

The last of Logan's patience snapped, along with his control.  Out of everyone he was probably the one who knew exactly what the world had lost when Asli Fraser died; he had after all helped to train her.  In another lifetime. She hadn't been good or bad but one of those completely grey people who most often didn't get involved.  But this time she had-and like the good solider she had taught to be Asli had seen things through to the bitter end.  The Wolverine had probably been the only person not surprised by her sacrifice.

Pulling Scott around to face him Logan stared into the lenses of the young man's ruby glasses, "Listen Bub.  She may or may not have made it out in time.  But that doesn't matter. She didn't intend to survive that fight kid; she knew what was needed to take bucket-head down and she did it. You played a part but don't fool yourself into believing that everything would be sunshine and fucking roses if she had lived. It demeans who she really was."

Rising from his seat Logan tossed a few bills on the bar to cover his drink, "I'll be waiting for you at the Mansion.  Try not to stay out too late."

**************************

"Did you see me Rogue? Wasn't I the best Wicked Witch of the West?" Illyana jumped up and down still clad in her costume and green face make-up.

The Goth smiled at the little girl, "Of course you were Sugah…"

"You had Remy scared _Petite," Rogue watched her boyfriend sweep down and pick small girl in his arms to twirl her around, "You were just like Rogue first thing in the mornin'."_

The Cajun ducked a half aimed swipe at his head laughing as he set Illyana back on her feet.  Turning to Rogue he pouted theatrically, "Chère if you don start treatin' Remy better he might just have to replace you."

"Yeah," Illyana hopped up and down like a bunny on crack, "With me! Cause I'll be old enough and…"

"Whoa!" Rogue shot a grateful look to Kitty Pryde as she broke into the conversation at just the right time. Ideally before Piotr found out that his little sister had a crush on Remy-over protective was an understatement when referring to the large Russian.

All three made sure to check that Piotr was still talking quietly to the school's Drama teacher before they continued. The friendly young woman was the one who had talked Illyana into performing in the play.  As far as they knew Ms. Bignell was the only teacher that didn't have a problem with mutants attending her classes.  All one needed was talent. 

Moving as if he had no bones in his body Remy slid down so that he and Illyana were eye to eye, "_Petite, you know Remy is flattered…but a girl like you would break his poor heart…it's best he be stuck with Rogue." He lowered his tone to a conspiratorial level, "For some reason she loves Remy."_

"And only God knows why," Rogue rolled her eyes and yanked him to his feet they smiled at each other as Illyana ran over to talk with one of her classmates, "Come on Swamp Rat, there's a victory dinner waiting for us.  I think it's your turn to treat."

Remy pulled a shocked face, "A gentleman always pays _ma chère_." 

"Then why are you bothering?"

Kitty nearly jumped when Piotr's warm hands came to rest on the tops of her shoulders, she had been so engrossed in Remy and Rogue's banter that she hadn't heard him approach.  "Sometimes I wonder if they ever stop." His voice was quiet so as to not draw their attention.

"I think it's their idea of foreplay." Kitty shot back with a smirk, "Maybe they need more time in the danger room?" 

The shaking in Piotr's chest told Kitty he was doing something he rarely did anymore-laugh.  "Perhaps, but then some one would have to let them out.  They would be worse than ever."

"Do you think they'd notice if we just left them here?" Kitty quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Niet," Piotr answered a small smile lifting his lips, "When they are together the world stands still."

The wistfulness in his voice clamped Kitty's mouth shut.  Try as she might she couldn't shake the idea that Piotr was daydreaming about holding Asli not herself.  Biting her lip Kitty swallowed her jealousy and smiled-it had been her mother's best piece of advice.  A smile could hide anything.  Even a broken heart.

**************************

The mutants assembled around the large whit table were unusually silent by any standards. Able to face just about anything they found themselves cowed by the cold calculating face and blood red eyes of Nathaniel Essex freed of his image inducer..  Once everyone had made themselves comfortable the good doctor rose to his feet, "You are the best, the purest of your kind.  Each with their own strengths and weaknesses. In the past you sold your skills to the highest bidder but that time is over. I have brought you here to turn you into one coherent body acting to wipe clean the world of genetic abnormalities that give us all a bad name."

"Why should we care?" the silver haired man introduced as Riptide asked with a sneer.

Essex's eerie eyes locked onto the malefactor with a baleful glare, "You will care Mr. Quested because I will pay you to care.  You will care because by following me you will get to kill as many as you would like.  But most importantly," Essex offered a parody of a smile, "You will care because I will use you for my genetic experiments if you do not." 

"Sounds good to me." the crystal skinned Prizm shrugged and lowered himself into his chair in an attempt to doge Essex's attention, "But I don't see you leading us."

The doctor's smile was reptilian and everyone shifted in their seats with the possible exception of Sabertooth who merely growled at Prizm's cowardice.   A look from Essex quieted the notoriously short tempered feral mutant, "At first I was going to let Sabertooth front this enterprise-after all he's ruthless and blood thirsty.  But then again so are the rest of you…that's why I asked you here.  Instead I've asked my lovely assistant to escort you on your field trip."

This time it was Harpoon who spoke up he jerked a large thumb towards Arclight and Vertigo, "We're going to take orders from one of these broads?" 

"No," an even voice called from the shadows behind Essex as Malice stepped out of her hiding place, "You're going to take orders from this 'broad'."

The reaction from Sabertooth was instant, "You!" he growled and lunged to get a hold of the empath, claws at the ready.  

He succeeded in pinning her against the opposite wall but curiously enough she didn't quake in fear-Malice looked into his enraged cat eyes and laughed.  "Awww not happy to see me Vicky?"

"What is **she doing here? I saw you die." Sabertooth rounded on Essex keeping a firm hold on Malice, "She's probably playing you…its what she does best." **

Twisting while his attention was lagging Malice moved out of Sabertooth's grasp and pulled his arm behind his back with all her body's considerable strength.  She caught the larger man off guard and was able to pin him against the same wall she had so recently decorated.  A dark smile played with the edges of her lips giving her an impish look-but her all black eyes were cold and empty.  

Malice sighed and pressed herself against Sabertooth revelling in his confusion; leaning in she licked the side of his face, "I'd ask you not to but any holes in the body…it's so hard to find a good host these days."

"Host?" Riptide's arrogant voice broke in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Essex continued his lizard like smile, "May I introduce you to your team leader Malice."

Sabertooth snarled but was helpless to do anymore-the girl holding him was stronger than he remembered, "That's not her real name…"

"Dear, dear Vicky," Malice purred next to his ear enjoying his attempts to struggle-it made holding him that much more enjoyable, "But it is…" her smile was evil as she leaned in even closer making sure he was the only one to hear her, "Cypher doesn't live here any more."

She pulled away so that she could watch the play of emotions run across his face. Looking into the all black eyes of his captor Victor Creed felt a shiver of fear run down his spine; Cypher wouldn't have killed him unless he gave her reason to.  This stranger wearing her face would kill him to see if his insides were red.  It was a small difference but an important one.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I don't own the song 'Sympathy for the Devil' I wish I did….but that's all Mick and Keith's.

**The Rolling Stones – Sympathy for the Devil**

Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well - learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
What's me name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah 

Holy cliff hanger…ummm…trademark man!  I'm writing this stuff faster than the loyal can review it…Help…I can't pry my fingers form the keyboard! I need help! 

**Pixie-Flyer** – My loyal little book worm…yes…I dedicated it to you…without people like you to read this I wouldn't bother writing.  Have I made Scott suffer enough for now?  I mean there will be more…then you can do whatever you want. Look I even brought Cypher back to life for you…


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Three**

"I don't know who's crazier," Prizm looked at his fellow Marauders his pointed crystalline face drawn into an expression of wonder, "Sabertooth, Riptide, Malice or Sinister himself?"

The youth received a dark look from the assassin John Greycrow the Scalphunter, "Sinister and Malice. Sabertooth or Riptide would just kill you.  The other two would let you suffer."

"Creed showed weakness fearing such a small woman." Arclight sniffed disdainfully flexing one of her large arms as a show of superiority, "She barely reaches his armpits, and I don't know how she lifted him; she's not that muscular."

"Strength isn't her power," Scrambler interjected-since the departure of Sinister and his right and left hands the Marauders had been embroiled in the discussion of their strengths and weaknesses; "She's an empath…but there's something else too…"

Greycrow sighed wishing that he had been brought in to help plan the attack instead of being used as a foot solider-but he owed Sinister too much not to come when the man called.  Running a hand through his hair he looked at his fellow recruits with distaste, "That's because Malice doesn't have a body of her own."

"What?" the green haired Vertigo asked a sour expression on her face, "How's that possible?"

"Fucked if I know how she does it," Greycrow answered with a shrug, "This is the second body I've seen her in-the first was a chick called Lorna Dane…I don't know what happened to her.  About a year ago I got a call from Sinister to pick up a comatose girl from a hospital in DC that he needed for 'research'.  Malice has been using her body ever since."

This bit of information chilled the Marauders to the bone; hardened criminals all of them, they couldn't imagine what it would be like to be taken by force then worn as a cloak, controlled by another being.  It seemed like a glimpse of living hell.  "Tisk, tisk, John." Malice's voice chimed as she entered the room luxuriating in the fear that rolled off the others at her appearance, it felt like fine wine tasted-sharp and bitter; "Are you sharing all my secrets?"

Using her powers Malice forced Scalphunter to look into her unforgiving black eyes, she did so thoroughly enjoy putting on a good show.  The assassin had made it that much easier for her now.  Smiling evilly she took a step in her five inch stiletto boots-she never liked how short this host was-and she could feel the lust radiating from the men.  Even though they feared her-they wanted her. 

"Of course not Malice," the change in Scalphunter's posture was instant as Malice moved towards him twining her delicate hands into his dark hair-it wasn't fear but a wariness based on their prior dealings.  The pleasure always came with the pain when dealing with Malice, "Just enough to scare them."

Twisting herself around Malice sat on Scalphunter's lap so that she could lock her empty black eyes on each of her team members relishing the increase in their anxiety, "Yes, all children need a bogey-man to keep them in line.  I've brought you all the maps and schematics of the attack area.  You have two days to learn them like the back of your hand.  Each of you has been assigned a duty based on your skills.  But let me make one thing very clear to each of you," a dark brow lifted as she smirked, "We will be the only ones to leave that sewer.  If these 'Morlocks' survive Sinister will be very unhappy with you.  That means I'll be unhappy.  And when I'm unhappy I get creative…you don't want that."

Rising from her human seat Malice swept from the room riding the tide of fear behind her.

**************************

The expression of pure wonder on Illyana's face warmed Kitty to the bottom of her heart.  The little girl was standing looking up at the handsome face of Warren Worthington the third with the adoration she normally reserved for her brother. They had stopped to visit while in the city shopping for Remy's upcoming twenty first birthday.  _That Cajun might have to find himself a new number one fan_, Kitty tried to hide her smile; Illyana's crush was a source of mirth for Rogue and herself.  

As Kitty, Rogue, Piotr and Kurt watched the little girl slowly reached out a hand and brushed the nearest of Warren's eight foot wings reverently, "They're so pretty…Kitty when I grow up can I have wings too?"

"But Yana," Kurt ported to the girl's side a hurt look on his face as he moved his tail to tickle her, "I thought you wanted a tail?"

For a second the child seemed torn between the possibilities; then a wide smile broke her face as she grabbed the blue boy's tail, "I'll have **both**! A tail and wings and they'll be purple!" 

"And what will you do with your tail and wings?" Warren asked a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"I'm gonna be an X-Woman silly." 

This garnered some laughter; the look on Illyana's face was just too precious.  Kurt recovered first, "Don't you mean X-Man Yana?"

"Nuhuh," she shook her dark head solemnly and looked at towards the X-Mansion's resident Goth, "Rogue says it's a chauvinistic name that assumes women can't be heroes like men. And that girls can do anything they want 'cause they're just as strong…or stronger like Rogue."

"Yana!" 

"Rogue!"

The stricken look on the Goth's face made everyone chuckle-it was well known that to Illyana, Rogue's opinion was gospel. It took all of Kitty's will power to prevent the child from dressing all in black and applying dark make-up to be more like the older girl. 

"Sounds like someone likes her Woman's Studies course," Warren smirked as Rogue tried to hide the blush that enveloped her cheeks, "And she's right too.  Maybe you should ask the Professor to change the name to 'X-Persons'?"

The simultaneous beeping of all four X-Men's com links quashed the merriment and serious looks fell on their faces instantly.  Rogue was fastest to respond, "Rogue here what's wrong?"

Static filled the room as the com crackled, "Rogue…it's Spyke…The sewers…Oh my god…they're killing everyone…help…"

"Evan!" Rogue's voice was hoarse with worry as the transmission ended, "EVAN!" 

Kitty bit her lip in an attempt to keep her heart from jumping out of her throat; why would someone attack the Morlocks?  Snapping into action she removed her own com link and moved to Warren's computer, "Call the Professor I'll try to get a lock on where the transmission came from."

The X-Men sprung into action-even though three years had passed Even Daniels was one of their own.  Storm's own flesh and blood. If he needed help then they would provide it, they just hoped they could find him and the other Morlocks in time.

**************************

Bars of sunlight danced through the latticed man-hole cover bathing Evan Daniels in its warmth.  Even through the thick covering of bone that shielded his body the young man could feel the invigorating touch of the sun-and it felt good.  It was one of the things he missed most about lie on the surface with the flatscans; the sun on the back of his neck as he skated with his friends.  

There had been times when he wished he could return to that carefree existence where the biggest of his worries were getting even with Pietro Maximoff and avoiding Wolverine's Danger Room sessions.  Sure, as an X-Man he had risked life and limb for people who hadn't known or appreciated it but compared to life as a Morlock it was child's play.  Here, because of his combat experience Callisto had made him a leader-the one to turn to if she was unavailable. 

It was a heavier burden at times than Evan thought he could bear; lives counted on him, not just his own or a few select friends but the whole community.  The Morlocks survived because they cared for each other-there was no desire to stand out, no need to impress.  The utter communism of the situation made Evan wish his old Politics teacher could see it-the old man had never feared the 'Red Menace' as in his opinion Communism was bunk.

At the thought of his former life Evan felt in the pouch he always wore, it contained his few personal belongings and never left his side.  They were his last link to the boy he had been-free of worry and responsibility.  His last link to his blood family.  The only proof that he had once been an X-Man.  He didn't need to open it to know what it held-even in the pure darkness of the sewers he could rhyme off the contents by rote. 

There was a picture of him with his parents and Aunt Ororo taken just the Christmas before his powers had gotten out of control.  Another picture of him standing with the other X-Men in their every day clothes. It had been Jean's idea to take it-and he and Kurt had harassed Rogue for twenty minutes to get her to ascent to joining them.  Pulling it out he gazed at the faces of his friends; they all looked so innocent-even the perpetually scowling Rogue.  

Evan had looked in on them several times in the last three years; usually when they didn't know he was watching it was easier to stay apart then see their sympathy for his deformity.  They had all changed so much; Scott and Jean had graduated and started college. Kurt was in his final year of high school, Kitty too would soon leave Bayville high but Evan wondered who the little girl Shadowcat was playing mother to was.  Rogue had disappeared from the Mansion and returned with super strength and the ability to fly-Evan knew better than to ask where it had come from.  

The Professor was never changing as was Logan.  He had seen a bit more sadness in his Aunt's eyes as she constantly monitored her beloved garden.  The New Mutants were as mischievous as ever.  It had shocked him to see that two of the Acolytes had joined forces with the X-Men; dating Kitty and Rogue. How that worked was another question Evan was unwilling to ask…but then Rogue was an attractive girl and well worth the creativity one would need to get closer to her.

The last object in the pouch was the com link his Aunt had given him when he left-his way of calling for them if he ever needed them.  Evan was proud that he had not used it.  The Morlocks looked after their own with as little interference as possible. Rising with a sigh Evan stretched, he had probably been away too long and someone would undoubtedly looking for him to ask some question or another. 

Picking his way in the darkness by memory more than sight Evan started back towards the Cathedral where they all lived.  As he walked a niggling fear nudged at the edge of his mind but he swept it away.  Coming to the main junction that led home Evan scrunched up his face-he lad left two others on guard here before leaving…they shouldn't have left their posts.  Craning his ears Evan caught the faint din of fighting ahead-masked by the roar of a subway train. 

Then the smell hit him.   

How he hadn't caught the warm hamburger-like smell of blood freshly spilled in large quantities Evan didn't know.  Only one thing was clear-some one was slaughtering the Morlocks.  Evan made his decision in less time than it took for him to fumble for his com link.  He jammed the transmit button as hard as he could and waited.  It seemed and eternity before Rogue's voice came over the line, "Rogue here what's wrong?"

Evan thanked God that someone had answered as he began to jog towards the sounds of battle, "Rogue…it's Spyke…The sewers…Oh my god…they're killing everyone…help…"

"EVAN!"

Throwing the com link away Evan concentrated and created a bone staff for himself before rushing forward to protect his home.  Before hitting the swell of bodies his last thought was a prayer that the X-Men would come while there was still someone left to save.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muhahahaha.  Yes, yet another update from me.  I really do deserve an award for speediness…other than my Ishandahalf award for great evilness…that is.

I don't own the song 'Welcome to the Jungle' it's Guns and Roses'…how I miss the days of classic Axel…before he went all Michael Jackson with the plastic surgery.  *sigh* Guess I'm just showing my age.

**Guns and Roses – Welcome to the Jungle**

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need   
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed  
  
  
Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream  
  
  
Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!  
  
  
You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle   
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!  
  


**Ish**** - ***lol* I'm glad you like this one too…but have I yet to write something you didn't like? Teehee…boozing Scott is fun…he's my angst puppet.  And I figured you'd like the crush on Remy…it fit.  I hope you're happy that I started to explain how Cypher ended up as Malice…and you do know the Illyana/Warren scene was just for you…I know how much you like her…even if my version isn't very canon.

**Ravyn**** Nyte** – Than I have failed as a writer…you guessed…*Sob* I haven't decided if I'll write the vignette of what actually happened in the Danger Room…but I might.  I'm glad I was worth logging in for…I fixed it to allow anonymous reviews…darn it…I didn't even realize that it was set that way…Any review is a good review. Glad to know you're hooked.


	4. Devil You Know

**Four**

As in any battle the slow and weak, then the brave and stupid were the first to die-it cleared the way for the real fight to begin.  Dripping in blood from those she had slaughtered Malice revelled in the feeling of fear around, above and running through her. From the way champions died under her hand to the ones who cowered before her dark blood soaked visage.  Even amongst these malformed masses her all black eyes drew terror.  She sucked in every last drop of it and sent it careening back into their minds amplified ten times. 

Wading through the melee Malice could feel blood coagulating on her arms sinking through the short gloves she wore.  She closed her eyes and let it all swirl around her-a blissful smile on her face.  This was a virtual treasure trove of nightmares and the opportunity to wallow in each was not to be missed. Out of nowhere Malice felt a streak of hot pain course down her arm; her eyes snapped open and focused on the shallow cut that lanced her right arm.

"That's right!" Her opponent-a heavily armoured young man cried out from his station five feet away; more spikes pushed through his coating, "More where that came from!" 

Malice smiled and pulled the pair of specially designed asps she carried when killing with her bare hands grew tiresome.  Releasing them to their three foot length she smiled invitingly to the young man so anxious to throw his life away.  He roared forward swinging a larger spike as a staff trying to take her head off at the shoulders

Malice ducked the hastily aimed blow and brought her right hand asp to bear against the boy's kidneys; cracking some of the bone plating that was supposed to protect him. He staggered back breathing heavy a little bit of blood trickled from his mouth, "Shit!" 

Using his disorientation Malice attacked again, swinging her asps in short parries made faster by her body's enhanced reflexes.  The boy tried to keep up but his reaction time was just too slow; he didn't even notice that Malice was backing him against a wall. Feinting with her left asp Malice dropped both weapons to her sides and put her forward momentum into a high kick.  

The boy didn't have a chance to dodge as the five inch stiletto heel of Malice's boots rushed towards one of his most vulnerable and sensitive spots.  Jarred by the impact Malice fought to keep her balance as the boy screamed in agony-she had hit her target.  Pulling back her leg Malice grinned as the boy clutched his face; whoever had trained him had never taught the child to expect a heel in the eye. No one expected the bad guys to fight dirty any more.

Opening up Malice could feel the boy's reason leaving him in wash after wash of blinding pain.  The small fabric pouch that he wore ripped open and a picture floated out.  Kneeling down she picked it up, a flash of recognition hit; her body had known these people once.  Images moved in front of her black eyes as malice swept through her host's memories-the irony of it all ripped a giggle from her throat. 

On the ground the boy whimpered in pain bringing her focus back to him, this was too easy.  Licking her lips Malice moved closer to lap up all of his suffering.  "X-Men!"  The harsh sound of Arclight's voice carried above the din.

The sadistic smile on Malice's face widened-this one had called for his old friends-this would be fun.  Today was a beautiful day to be alive.

**************************

Stretching out her arms Rogue forced herself to keep flying at the same speed as Angel, even though all she wanted was to surge ahead.  Lives counted on how fast they could reach the Morlocks, and from the sound of things speed was at the utmost importance.  It had taken Kitty and the Professor ten minutes to locate the Morlocks-the Blackbird was en route with the X-Men who had been at the Mansion.  But it was up to them to act as the first wave.

Illyana had been left with Warren's butler and they were busy setting up a makeshift hospital with a mutant Doctor the play boy knew.  Once things had died down they would transport everyone to the Mansion where Beat would take over.  It would be Kurt's job to 'port the injured to the penthouse for triage.  Turing her head to the right ever so slightly she grimaced to her partner, "You think you can move faster old man?"

"I'm not using a cane just yet," the reply came and the winged mutant immediately stepped up the pace, "We're almost there."

Over the rushing of blood in her ears Rogue could hear the sounds of the fight echoing through the sewers, pulling just ahead of Angel she broke into the clearing first.  It took all of Rogue's will power not to vomit-dead bodies littered the ground, broken and bleeding-but the smell of all the bloodlike fresh hamburger was the most offensive thing. For once she understood fully why Kitty was a vegetarian.   Below her a tall, hugely muscled woman with dark hair sneered and let out a loud cry, "X-Men!"

Rogue swooped down to hit the woman but found herself propelled backwards into the wall by the impact, "Damn." 

The woman smiled and moved closer, "It'll take more than that little girl."

Cracking her neck the way Wolverine had shown her as a way of intimidating her opponent Rogue bared her teeth, "I've got more."

**************************

Panting Nightcrawler followed the large sliver back of Colossus into the fray; the large Russian was to provide cover for him to transport the injured out of the sewers so that they could get medical attention.  Kneeling down at the first body he came across Nightcrawler had to fight bile rising in his throat-who ever it had been they were not alive; you didn't survive having you intestines spilled on the floor.  

Choking back tears the blue boy waded through the mess trying desperately to find any living-but every scaly, fuzzy, twisted body he crossed was lifeless.  It was obvious that the killers didn't intend for there to be survivors.  "Mien Gott."  

Fear oozed down his spine like molasses, he wasn't so different from the Morlocks.  If it hadn't been for the Professor he would be one.  Tears ran down his furry face as Nightcrawler faced what surely must have been hell.   

**************************

Wading through the crush of bodies Malice tugged her captive along enjoying each of his little pain noises as they melded with the screams of the people Harpoon and Riptide were killing indiscriminately.  He tried to struggle against her but it was no use-he was too weak form blood loss and because of the experiments done on her host body she was too strong.  As she passed Morlocks dropped to the ground to writhe in agony making a path for her-Malice enjoyed pushing the boy's pain into his friends. 

A tug and a whimper brought Malice's attention back to the boy-then hope.  Furious that he could dare hope at a moment like this she scanned the area for its source. A young woman was trading blows with Arclight-floating just out of the larger woman's reach then sneaking in to deliver her own hits.  The white locks that framed her face had a mind of their own had drifted into her eyes, but the girl didn't even push to push them away-there was something familiar about her.  

"Rogue!" the gasping of the boy caught in her grip brought Malice back to the real world.

Silently she thanked him for jogging her memory-for giving her the key to not only beating the girl but destroying her.  Malice smiled widely-things were getting better by the second.

**************************

"Rogue!" 

At the sound of her voice Rogue turned-it sounded so much like Evan even through the rasp of pain.  Squinting in the darkness she made out the form of a woman holding a struggling spiky body.  "Evan!" Rogue lifted from the ground avoiding her opponent's attack and moved towards the former X-Man.

In the blink of an eye the woman shifted Evan so that her hands were on either side of his neck, ready to snap it.  Rogue growled at the woman whose face was shrouded in shadows, "Let him go!"

"Whatever you say," then three things happened at once-the woman's hands twitched, Evan's head tilted at an unnatural angle and the woman dropped him allowing herself to step into the faint light.

Rogue's heart jumped into her throat.  It wasn't possible.  This couldn't be happening.  The woman smiled coldly, her black eyes like starless night skies.  Like a tidal wave fear began to course through every synapse in Rogue's brain-she had to get out of here…they would kill her…make her pay for the people she had killed.

Tears welling in her eyes Rogue pulled her hands to her head; these were not her thoughts.  "Get out!" she cried falling to her knees.

"Now, now Rogue." Pure evil glinted in the woman's eyes, "Is that how you greet your friends when come back from the dead for you?"

The woman threw back her head and laughed increasing Rogue's panic to a fevered pitch. It was too much for Rogue; the combined pain of Carol Danvers, Bender and every other person she had absorbed overwhelmed her mind.  Before she sank into unconsciousness Rogue looked into that familiar, strange face and wondered what had happened to turn Cypher into the monster standing above her.

**************************

All of the air rushed out of Angel's body in one fell swoop as the mountainous mutant threw him against the wall.  Things weren't going quite as he had expected when the brilliant idea to dive bomb the none-too-bright looking killer had struck him.  He had envisioned a quick battle ending in his unquestioned victory.  Instead the dim wit was throwing Angel around like a sack of potatoes not a fully grown man with a sixteen foot wingspan.

Groaning as he slid to the ground Angel shook his head wishing that in future there would be a detailed warning on days he was likely to get his ass kicked.  He would save the trouble by staying in bed.  "Pretty birdie." His attacker murmured with all the simpleness of a child.

A large hand reached out and grasped him by the throat while the other grabbed his right wing pulling it taut.  The feeling of hands on his wing made Angel struggle but it was the look on his face that terrified the millionaire even more-it was the look worn by little boys who pulled bugs wings off for fun.

"Caught yourself a Birdie eh Blockbuster?" the purple haired man moved forward a wicked grin on his ugly face, "Want him displayed proper like?"

The giant idiot nodded enthusiastically and Angel watched as the other man began forming one of his energy spears between his hands.  Closing his eyes Warren Kenneth Worthington the third prayed to a God he doubted existed to stop the inevitable from occurring.  No answer was forth coming.  Then the real pain began.

**************************

"Evan!" 

 Rogue's voice called to Shadowcat as she tried to pull a barely breathing girl out of the pile of bodies that trapped her.  Whirling around she tried to pinpoint the location of her team-mates while phasing the girl free.  

As the girl began to move through the pile Shadowcat prepared to let go so that the girl could be transported-Nightcrawler would be returning any moment.  Suddenly, red hot pain passed through all of her nerve endings.  It was as if a blast of pure energy had passed through her ripping her open.  _I'm intangible…it shouldn't have hit me, Shadowcat thought between gasps of pain.  _

Biting her lip in concentration she tried ignore the pain and return to her solid form.  Terror widened the innocent eyes of Katherine Pryde when she discovered that she could not.

**************************

Waving away his telltale puff of brimstone Nightcrawler searched for the slight form of Shadowcat-she was supposed to be clearing survivors for him to take back to Angel's apartment.  They had agreed to meet here in five minutes-more than enough time for him to 'port four times and back again.  

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her trying hard to free someone from a pyramid of bodies when Rogue's voice cut through the chaos, "Evan!" 

He watched as Kitty turned to the sound of Rogue's voice to Nightcrawler's horror the brunette didn't see the large purple haired man lift his hands making a glowing spear appear.  Before Nightcrawler could react the man threw the projectile straight at the X-Woman.  It passed right through her intangible body sending a red light flashing through her.  

Even over the distance that separated them Nightcrawler could see his friend's pain-it was so obvious. Terror spread across her pretty features and for a second Kurt Wagner thought his heart would burst with her suffering-then white hot pain seared up his back.  Blindingly sharp pieces of metal cutting through his arm leg and back.  Lifting his head Nightcrawler howled his agony.

**************************

Colossus heard Rogue's hoarse shout and spun to see what had caught her attention.  He watched as the woman in the shadows broke the young boy's neck-the one who had been an X-Man before his mutation had gotten out of control.  The death of such a young person tugged at Colossus bringing unbidden memories of Asli back to the fore of his mind.

The woman stepped towards Rogue forcing Colossus to blink; it wouldn't have been the first time he had hallucinated Asli's face in the last year.  But there was something about the all black eyes and sadistic set to the lips he had dreamed of kissing that told him it wasn't really Cypher.  His attention turned to Rogue as the young girl fell to her knees clutching her head. 

It was the girl's scream of agony that set Colossus charging through the battle to help her. Rogue was one of the few people who knew what kind of hell this last year had been for him-Colossus could not let anything happen to her. Swinging his fist he knocked the Asli look-a-like away from Rogue to end whatever mind game the woman was using, "Enough."

She flew backward from the impact and Colossus followed doggedly allowing her a brief respite to return to her feet. There was a nasty smirk on the face so like his former love's, "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit women?"

"In your case," he lifted his metal plated fist in the air to strike her again, "She would make an exception."

Before his very eyes the blackness faded from her eyes leaving him face to face with Asli Fraser's silvery, grey eyes.  She looked around him lost and confused the vulnerability on her even face made his heart jump, "Piotr? Where am I?"

His heart leaped in his throat-after all the nights he had dreamed of this moment-prayed for it-wanted to sell his soul for it. Somehow she was still alive. "Asli?" 

Without thinking he shook off his metal form and pulled the small woman close to him; the only thing that mattered in the entire world was the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair.  All of the loss he had felt tearing his soul apart dissipated-with her in his arms Piotr Rasputin was a whole man once more.

When it came the pain was unbearable-white hot splinters of hurt pushing deep into his unprotected skin.  He tried to grip Asli to stay on his feet but instead she let him slide down her body to the ground.  Breathing deep he looked up at his beloved's face but her grey eyes were all black once again.  She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Not any more."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay so this wasn't my usual 'uber fastness' but pretty close…I'm surprised at my output in the last week or so…all I had to do was stop sleeping.  Egads! Why didn't I think of it sooner.

You know the drill by now…I don't own the song 'Devil You Know' it's Econoline Crush's…yay! More CANCON!
    
    **Econoline**** Crush – Devil You Know**
    
    Everything is a mess
    
    I have to come to confess
    
    Sold out all my beliefs
    
    I'm a liar and a cheat
    
    Searched my soul in despair
    
    Callused heart is rubbed bare
    
    How I wish to believe
    
    In your innocent dreams
    
    Delicate love, precious and pale
    
    Tempted and torn
    
    Broken and failed
    
    Don't leave me here
    
    Don't leave me alone
    
    I am the one
    
    The devil you know
    
    I'm your man on the cross
    
    I'm the soul you have lost
    
    I'm the choice you regret
    
    One you wish to forget
    
    Lover broken and sad
    
    Lost the dreams that you had
    
    How I wish I could be everything that you need
    
    Now on with the responses!
    
    **Star-of­-Chaos - Sorry I missed you last turn…I hadn't gotten your review yet.  I might let Cyke live…Its more fun to hurt him while he's alive.  And…yes, Rogue in this arc has a very very evil streak…she and Asli were blackmailing Pyro.  She'll get back at him…**
    
    **Ish**** – Thank you, thank you…I'd like to dedicate my new 'Ishandahalf award for uber fastness' to me! All me! Muhaahahahahahaha! *cough* oh yeah…thanks.  I'm glad Malice is scary…I wanted her scary…its more fun.  Yep, I'm thinking htat Illyana get 'crushes' on all the boys at one point or another…just to be cute. And I really do love writing her…so innocent…yet such a shit disturber. Are you happier now that he can't say 'Moo Juice' any more? I didn't like him any way…YAY! You liked the GNR! And here I thought everyone ignored my song choices.**
    
    **Ravyn**** Nyte – Okay as long as it wasn't *that* predicable…then I'd have to throw myself from a cliff. Yeah so far I have twelve stories mapped out in all. It really was my plan to bring Cypher back but her death was a nice plot device.  Besides, she's not the same lovable smart ass any more…so technically she is dead. Malice in my world is a Sadistic bitch of the first order…makes her very liberating to write.  I loved the boogey man line…I made spooky faces as I wrote it. The creative line was a cop off of Vampire Willow in Buffy. In cannon Illyana becomes the magician/teleporter Magik…who gets trapped in Limbo, blah, blah, blah.  I think I'll just let her have mutant powers…sort of a cross between Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler.  Done…he's doing it himself…and well Jean doesn't play much of a role in my fic. I pretend she's not there.**
    
    And to the silent readers…thanks. 


	5. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Five**

Malice didn't bother to hide how happy the man's pain made her-her host had made things far too easy for her to feed from her friends.  To be honest Malice was actually quite impressed how well the girl had manipulated and controlled those around her into doing her bidding.  She had offered them hope and then led them towards destruction like the pied piper, even feeding from the memory of this invigorated Malice to no end.  As far as the empath saw the only difference between herself and her host was that she felt no need to wrap her machinations behind concepts like loyalty, justice, friendship or worst of all love. 

The intense wave of longing and heartache that had swept from the man at her feet when she had baited him forward had been sickening.  Even now it left a bad taste in her mouth-she hadn't seen anything in her host's memory that warranted such devotion.  "Are you going to finish him Malice?" her head snapped up when Scalphunter addressed her-he was the only Marauder who wasn't terrified of interrupting her sport.

Ignoring him Malice surveyed the damage they had done-bodies littered the ground thicker than shag carpet; some of them dissected as was Riptide's wont to do, others simply broken and bloody the work of Arclight and Blockbuster.  The X-Man with giant wings was pinned against the far wall like a butterfly in a glass case by some of Harpoon's spears.  Glancing at her watch Malice's smile widened-less than an hour-they had wiped out an entire community and some of mutantkind's best trained fighters in less time than it took to watch 'Law and Order'.

Malice returned to reality when the man at her feet moved a fraction to stem some of his blood loss; she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.  Kneeling down next to the large man Malice brought his face even with hers, she was about to snap his neck as she had done to the porcupine when the cold draft of another Empath approaching drew her back-a familiar Empath at best.  Without thinking she lashed out at them and any other's approaching who dared to read Malice. She turned her head to the waiting assassin, "No, the other X-Men are coming.  We've done what Sinister wished us to do.  We're leaving."

A snort broke in as Riptide slowed his circles and sneered at Malice, "And what's to stop them from following us.  We've hurt their little freak friends."

"So much to learn." Malice rolled her eyes and pretended Riptide wasn't there by addressing her comments to Scalphunter, "They'll help the wounded, bury the dead before they come after us.  Do gooders can always be counted on to do good."

"Since when do you know everything?" The white haired youth snarled.

A dark smile lit Malice's face and without answering she began digging into one of Piotr's wounds making blood run over his ashy skin-small grunts of pain escaped his lips but he was in no position to stop her.  Riptide watched puzzled while Scalphunter simply stepped back, Malice stopped probing and removed something from the Russian strong man's chest.  He opened his mouth to make another snide remark when a sharp pain lanced through his right thigh uncomfortably close to his crotch.  "Agh!' he let out a small scream-she had stabbed him with one of his own shuriken.

Rising to her feet Malice grabbed the young man's chin with her blood coated fingers and forced him to look into her empty eyes, "Sinister won't let me kill you.  But if you ever question my authority again…then I aim two inches to the left.  Groan if you understand."

Riptide complied with all speed and Malice let him drop.  She turned to the other Marauders who had gathered to watch the festivities, "That goes for all of you.  I can't kill you.  But there's more than one way to skin a cat.  Cross me and I'll make you wish you were dead." She smiled at their discomfort and licked her finger tips lightly, "We're finished here. Return to base."

**************************

It wasn't a sure thing but Gambit was pretty certain that his heart had not stopped thudding in his throat since Piotr's hasty call from New York asking for the X-Men's assistance.  It ate Remy alive that they hadn't been able to get more information than the fact that some one was killing off the Morlocks wholesale-were they humans, or something else altogether? Normally, his concern would be a distant thing; yes, it was bad when large numbers of strangers were killed-but Rogue was down there.

Gambit didn't think anything short of thermonuclear war would prevent his girlfriend from fighting the good fight-it was an admirable trait.  It was however the one thing that caused him to wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night-he had come so close to loosing her last year.  Gambit didn't think that Remy would survive if Rogue died. Just as he had seen a chunk of Piotr's soul die within Colossus with Asli's passing.  That was what worried Gambit most-he had willingly sacrificed so much of what made him human simply to survive that there were times when it seemed that Rogue was the only bit left that wasn't tainted.

Sending a quick thanks to _Le Bon Dieu _for his strange eyes Remy scanned the sewer surrounding him-Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine and a few of the New Mutants were clearly visible just behind him-but there was no sign of anything else.  Sighing Remy decided to trust more than his eyes and opened up his shields to use his empathy.  He could feel his team-mate's worry and the faint life signs of the rats that prowled the tunnel but those were things he could have guessed and still have gotten right. Pushing his mind further into the darkness Remy found himself stumbling backwards-the wall of misery and suffering crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

The depth of the torment ahead drew a gasp from his throat but Remy forced him self to probe that pulsing darkness; a dark core of pure evil lashed out cutting Remy off and drew a scream from Jean.  In his years amongst the underworld Remy could only think of one mutant capable and eager to create and disseminate such utter hatred.  It seemed that despite all reports to the contrary Malice was alive and well. 

"_Le bon Dieu!" Remy cursed himself for giving the sadistic assassin fair warning of their approach and pulled his shields back into place._

Neither Remy or Jean said anything but all of the X-Men picked up the pace.

**************************

If it was possible even the tips of Rogue's hair ached as she stirred.  Whatever Asli had hit her with it had gone above and beyond just distracting the super strong mutant. Hell, Rogue couldn't even remember the Professor himself handing out such a righteous mind fuck-it was more than obvious that no matter how much it may have looked like her deceased friend, Asli been replaced at the wheel by a holy terror.  Groaning Rogue lifted a hand to her head barely keeping her anger in check-what twisted God had decided that she hadn't seen enough of her friends killed before her eyes that it had to happen to Evan too?

"_Chère!" Even in her state of mental exhaustion Rogue would have recognised Remy's voice anywhere-the frantic note of concern that coloured it however was new. _

"I'm over here." She shouted back and tried to get to her feet but was quickly swept off of them once again; a far more enjoyable experience than the first time.

The sweet smell of tobacco and cloves filled Rogue's nose blocking out the reek of blood and burnt skin, "Put me down Swamp Rat I can stand you know."

He set her down lightly his red eyes glowing slightly in the darkness-Rogue guessed the crystal skinned mutant was the reason why it hadn't been pitch black during the attack, "Don you ever scare Remy like dis ever again, you hear?"

"How could I not?" Rogue tried to lift an eyebrow sarcastically but that too hurt, "You're yelling in my ear."

Remy's face was thunderous as she looked straight into his eyes refusing to give ground, then he did the last thing Rogue ever expected her boyfriend to do-a single tear ran down his cheek.  "Oh Remy," Rogue lifted a gloved hand and wiped it away allowing him to pull her into a bone crushing hug-it was a good kind of hurt now.

There amongst the ruins of the Morlock world they held each other as if they would never let go.  Rogue tried to pull away but Remy lowered her head into his chest, "No _chère_, you'd better not."

"How bad is it?" 

"Kurt and Piotr got hit by shrapnel, _de __chaton_ can't turn her powers off, and de Angel…well…he won be flyin' no more _hein_." His voice was choked, "Your friend Evan didn't make it."

Rogue tightened her grip as much as she could without breaking Remy's ribs trying to block the memory of Evan's death out-but it kept replaying over and over, "I know."

"Remy 'pose it couldn't get worse," he breathed into her hair.

This time Rogue succeeded in freeing herself form his grasp; horror filling her expressive eyes, "It can Remy.  The person who lead this…"

"You mean monster, _hein chère_?" Remy frowned, it was the one he used when he was withholding some sort of information from her-but Rogue would get it out of him in her own sweet time.

"I wish," Rogue took a deep breath, "It was Asli."

**************************

The flickering light of Sinister's inner sanctum reflected of his slivery skin, his red eyes glowed in the shadows, "Excellent Malice.  Any causalities in our team?"

A mysterious smile lifted the edges of Malice's lips, "Somehow Riptide managed to get hit with one of his own shuriken.  A small group of X-Men interrupted us but they were easily dispatched."

"Really?" Sinister would have lifted an eyebrow if it were possible, "I didn't expect this amount of coordination from them.  It's not often I'm surprised."

Malice met his eyes without flinching, "Neither do I. You could have told me my host had been an X-Man.  The happiness they felt when they saw me was distracting."

Throwing back his head Sinister laughed at his lieutenant's attempt at petulance but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Now, now. Don't blame me because you were too lazy to access her memories.  I simply provided you with a new body.  As I recall you weren't in a position to be picky."

"Which reminds me," Malice quickly turned her voice soft and silky deciding to try another approach, "It seems a certain young thief of your acquaintance has joined the ranks of Xavier's minions."

This time Sinister's eyes flared with a predatory light, "Mr. Lebeau?"

He didn't even wait for Malice's nod of ascent a plot was already spinning in Sinister's mind.  When he smiled even his most trusted sadist felt uncomfortable.  Whatever he had in store wasn't pleasant. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yep, this was a short chapter for me.  And not nearly as fast…oh well.  One more chapter left and I start the next story 'Shame and Resurrection'…Teehee…then there's only three more stories left.

I never claimed to own the song 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' because well…I'm not Bono or a member of U2…

**U2 - Sunday Bloody Sunday**  
  


Yes...  
  
  
I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
  
  
Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday Bloody Sunday...)  
(allright lets go!)  
  
And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart  
  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song?  
How long? How long...  
  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...  
Tonight...   
  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (tonight)  
tonight  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (tonight)  
(come get some!)  
  
  
Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
I wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
(here i come!)  
  
  
And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die  
  
  
The real battle yet begun (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
To claim the victory Jesus won (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
On...  
  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday  
Sunday Bloody Sunday...

Now the responses…

**Ish** – Blood, darkness and gore…some of my favourite things.  Oh, can I have more poetry? Please…make your reviews rhyme! *LOL* Yes, for some reason I really enjoy writing Satanically evil characters…it's a coincidence really.  Yep, Rogue was pretty text book-but since Malice can feed on the emotions of others I'd see her really getting a kick out of sending the combined pain of all the psyches back at Rogue. And as for Piotr's reaction…well he thought he was seeing things at first.  And because of his friendship with Rogue he wouldn't want to see her hurt. But yeah, Malice's ruse was lots of fun.  And yes I too am partial to 'Sparkle and Shine' it just didn't fit…although that whole album rocks my world…Why did EC break up??

**Star-of-Chaos** – Yep, that crystal ball of yours is spot on! Did you see how I killed Evan…magnify that by twenty and that's how I'd kill Cyke.

**Ravyn**** Nyte – I think they were stealing the crack Ish gives to her bunny.  It's the only explanation.  So no one died just yet other than the Morlocks…they were toast…and while this wasn't as fast as normal…it's still good reading.  **

**Pixie Flyer** – Yep, I brought her back just for you.  Now the only question is will I let her regain control?


	6. Crucify

**Six**

Lifting a large blue hand Henry McCoy rubbed his dry tired eyes and let his breath out in a long sigh. None of the X-Men had slept since they had pulled their team-mates and the precious few surviving Morlocks from the sewer tunnels.  It had taken all of the combined talents of himself and Dr. Cecilia Reyes to pull the sharp bone fragments out of both Kurt and Piotr-both were still sedated and resting fitfully. 

"Hank?" 

The blue man turned and offered the short African-American doctor who was pulling on a fresh pair of scrubs, "Yes, Dr. Reyes?"

She pushed her glasses up on her nose with one finger looking every ounce as weary as they felt, "I'm ready to begin on Warren's wings-I'll need your help to keep him still…" She took a shaky breath, "I have to amputate…the damage is too extensive."

"Oh dear," Henry frowned wondering just how the young millionaire would react when he discovered what had occurred.

"That's an understatement," Dr. Reyes face switched to a mask of professional calm, "But unlike a lot of the people your kids fished out of that sewer Warren will live.  He's enough of a realist to appreciate that.  Once this is out of the way maybe we can put our heads together about your Miss. Pryde-we can't leave her like that if we can fix it."

At the reminder of Kitty's situation Henry sighed once more-louder, "Perhaps if we could determine what kind of energy those spears consisted of…"

He stopped the pressure of the day finally crashing down around him-Henry McCoy felt tears threatening at the edges of his eyes.  Turning away he tried to regain control of his emotions; Dr. Reyes' hand on his arm brought him back to her. She offered him a tense attempt at a reassuring smile, "It's okay Hank. You've known these kids for years.  There's a reason why doctors don't treat their families…this has got to be hard for you."

"It's not just this," Henry shook his head slowly truly at a loss for the first time he could remember; "It's the look on Ororo's face when she found Evan's body. It's the pain on Kitty's face because she can't turn her mutation off.  It's the way Scott is beating himself up for not getting there fast enough…Its everything."

"Then I suppose we need to break it down.  Take things one tragedy at a time." The compassion that shone from the Doctor's brown eyes warmed Henry nearly as much as her practicality.

Taking a deep breath Henry squared his shoulders and offered a small smile, "Then I suppose we should begin." He swept into a bow, "After you Dr. Reyes."

If it had been any woman other than Cecilia Reyes, Henry would have said she blushed as she pushed a stray braid behind her ear.  The smile edging her lips this time however was less professional more human, "Hank-how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Cecilia."

The two scientists returned to the medical lab to scrub up-they had a long day ahead of them.  And an even longer night.

**************************

Rogue was trying very hard not to use her super strength to rip fist shaped holes in the table she sat at, the Professor had called everyone healthy enough to attend to a meeting the war room to discuss the group hat had attacked the Morlocks.  So far all Rogue was sure of was that she was thoroughly sick of Scott's self-pity.  Yes, he had played a part in Asli's 'death'-but the effort he was putting into beating himself up over this new tragedy was truly Oscar worthy.

As if him getting there faster would have kept Piotr, Kitty and Kurt from being hurt.  As if him being there would have prevented Evan's death. As if his very presence would have discouraged the thugs who pinned Warren up by his wings. As if Scott-almighty could have prevented the most cold blooded and ruthless of the killers from being none other than Cypher herself.  But then maybe he did have a point there; if he hadn't acted so irresponsibly last year Asli might not be whatever she was now.

"Rogue?" The Professor's voice cut through her thoughts indicating Scott's pity party had ended, "Since you are the only one present that participated in the attack your observations about the team would be appreciated."

Under the table Rogue could feel Remy's hand slip into hers and squeeze lightly in a show of support. Returning the gesture lightly Rogue inhaled hoping to get the smell of death out of her nose, "We saw eight but I'm sure there were more-a green haired woman who made people dizzy and sick, a large woman with some sort of force field around her.  A guy that made Blob look petite, Sabertooth, the guy with the spears had purple hair, another one with all kinds of metal hanging from his clothes that he made weapons from…"

Remy's intake of breath was sharp and noticeable; "Dat be John Greycrow-an assassin dey call Scalphunter. De others be Vertigo, Arclight, Blockbuster, and Harpoon."

"And the others Rogue?" a worried frown creased the Professor's clear forehead.

"I suppose the whirlwind that threw the bones at us was another-but I never got a good look at that one." Rogue bit her lip and wondered just how to describe the obvious leader of the group, "They were lead by, Cypher…"

Around the room people gasped, Scott's face fell farther and Jean reached to comfort him.  The New mutants shook their heads in disbelief. The Professor frowned and templed his hands below his chin, and Wolverine just looked confused plain and simple. Rogue didn't expect Remy to react, she had told in down in the sewers after all but the shaking of his head surprised her.

"Non, chère," his voice was quiet just barely above a whisper, "Dat wasn't Cypher-just her body hein."

The Professor's dark eyebrows lifted and all attention focused on the mutant thief, "How do you know this Remy?"

Rogue watched her boyfriend shrug in his Gallic way-he was finally sharing the bit he had kept from her in the sewer, "Down dere Remy tried to use his empathy to check on de team but he got a nasty shock from another…"

"So did I." Jean raised her voice remembering the horror that had swept over her in the tunnel, "It was a wave of pure hatred…"

"Remy only know one mutant who can do dat trick," Remy continued as if Jean hadn't interrupted him, "Goes by de name Malice."

It was Rogue's turn to frown-it seemed to be an answer to her prayer-her friend wasn't the evil creature she had met, "But if it was this Malice why did she look like Asli?"

"Remy don know how it happened but Malice don got a body of her own," Remy closed his eyes and kept his face carefully blank, "She takes over de bodies of others, like a parasite. She's a sadistic femme wit empathy-she can also use her host body's powers and memories."

"Shit." Ray Crisp swore before he could stop himself.

A reproving look swept the Professor's face but none of the adults actually said anything about the boy's use of profanity.  "Merde be right Crispy." Remy nodded, "Malice ain't de type o' fille you want to meet if you can help it." 

"If you don't mind me asking," Jean furrowed her brows trying to connect the dots, "How do you know all this? It seems a bit too handy for us to be facing villains that you've already dealt with."

It wasn't anything obvious to an untrained eye, but Rogue had become an expert at gauging her boyfriend's expressions and the guilt she could see now was definitely a new one.  "Remy knows dem because he de one who found each of dem and gave them to Malice."

"WHAT?" She hadn't meant to but Rogue's outcry was quite high pitched.

The assembled group watched Remy close his eyes and swallow deeply as if breathing in pea soup instead of air. "It as a trade...Mags got all de Intel on Cypher he could handle and he had Remy find some willing and psychotic mutants to form a team.  Remy did it and gave de information to dis creepy green haired woman named Malice…dat de last he remember of it."

His tone was even betraying nothing and it infuriated Rogue to no end.  He had given some one the tools to wipe out the Morlocks and had the nerve to sit here talking about it as if he were discussing the weather. Red flashed before Rogue's eyes, not because Remy hadn't mentioned any of this previously-they worked very hard to ignore his 'colourful' past but that he didn't seem to grasp the implications of his actions. "That's the last you remember of it?" she hissed shaking her hand out of his, "You give this psychotic bitch the names and addresses of other psychotics and forget that they were planning on forming a murders play group?"

Rogue knew it wasn't fair that it was highly likely that Malice would have gotten some one else to do her dirty work but there was too much anger whirling inside of her not to lash out at someone-anyone really.  Remy had just made himself the most available target. If she wasn't literally seeing red the hurt look on Remy's face would have brought Rogue back-but it had gone too far to turn back.

"You think Remy had a choice bout dis chère?" He asked softly while his eyes bored twin holes in her head.

Pushing away from the table Rogue stood and made her way to the door; she stopped long enough to turn and meet his ruby gaze, "There's always a choice."

**************************

"You rang?" Malice quirked an eyebrow as she entered Sinister's private chambers she hadn't bothered to change from the black vinyl cat suit she had donned to visit her favourite fetish club.  

Sinister didn't even lift his eyes from the file he was reading, "I hope you didn't get all dressed up for me Malice."

"I'm bored." She perched on the edge of his desk and crossed her vinyl clad legs to inspect the five inch heels on her boots, "I had hoped to find a little fun tonight."

Setting the papers down Sinister met his lieutenant's eyes with his normal expressionless glare, "I'm afraid that may have to wait. I have an assignment for you."

"Really?" Malice purred and leaned forward pushing her cleavage closer to her boss-she thoroughly enjoyed these displays, her bodies always made Sinister uncomfortable.

His eyes darted away from the black framed whiteness of her chest, "I was very impressed with how you handled the Morlocks.  I'd like you to locate a particularly powerful mutant for me; if you can't convince her to join us openly then I'd like you to take her body."

Malice frowned and pulled away from her employer, "I take it this would be worth my while, you know I hate changing hosts if I don't have to." She offered the merest hint of a pout, "I've grown quite attached to this body."

"With this woman's help you could keep this host under your control," Sinister smiled coldly knowing full well that Malice would never turn down any offer of more power.

A Cheshire smile lifted the tips of Malice's blood red lips as she pulled the file Sinister had been reading closer to her.  Quickly, she darted her eyes over the information and the smile widened, "I think this could be arranged."

Sinister smiled thinly as he watched her jump from his desk and sway out of the office on her stilettos. One could always count on Malice's hunger for power-it was the key to her very soul-it was what made her his creature on every level.  It was something for which Sinister was intensely grateful otherwise he would worry about trusting her at his back.  

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teehee…That's it for this one boys and ghouls.

I don't own the song 'Crucify' it's Tori Amos'….ahh sweet songstress…

**Tori**** Amos – Crucify**

Every finger in the room  
Is pointing at me  
I wanna spit in their faces  
Then I get afraid of what that could bring  
I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
I got a desert in my mouth  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell our now  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Just what God needs  
One more victim  
  
Why do we  
Crucify ourselves  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
Crucify myself  
Every day  
And my heart is sick of being in chains  
  
Got a kick for a dog  
Beggin' for Love  
I gotta have my suffering  
So that I can have my cross  
I know a cat named Easter  
He says will you ever learn  
You're just an empty cage girl  
If you kill the bird  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Got enough guilt to start  
My own religion  
Please be  
Save me  
I cry  
  
Why do we  
Crucify ourselves  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
Crucify myself  
Every day  
And my heart is sick of being in chains 

**Ish** – Well here it is…the last chapter of this one.  It was actually Riptide that Malice nearly emasculated in the last chapter…Hmm…I guess I need to make that clearer. But it was fun.  Why is it I feel like you're going to take away all the *squeals* I got for Romyness after this chapter?  And yep, Remy knows about Sinister…or Sinister knows about Remy…I haven't figured that out. But either way he does remember Malice-she's not the kind of girl you forget.  Man is Asli going to be mad about the catsuit when she gets control back. I'm still deciding on a happy ending. I still haven't got a clue if Piotr and Asli will get together at long last. Should I let them be happy?  Yep, EC broke up…too much ego.  And it would be cool if I were Bono…there's be more rock and less time with the Pope. 

**Star of Chaos – **Thank you…Should I be impressed that I'm good with death and destruction? Hmmmm…hell yeah. What else has that crystal ball of yours told you?

**Pixie Flyer** who is always reading.

Thanks to the others who read but don't review.


End file.
